Con sed de venganza
by La piketua
Summary: Venganza, amor y odio... ¿Cómo puede sobrevivir un amor rodeado de tantas malas vibras? Tal vez no se puede, tal vez...Hermione no tiene familia además de su hermana y primo, todos lo demás murieron cuando ella era pequeña, pero ella recuerda mucho su historia, y... llego el momento de vengar a los suyos y destruir a lo que un dia destruyeron a su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras :) Antes que nada...estoy es un fem-slash (chica-chica) al que no le guste salga corriendo de la pagina XD jajaja **

**Esta historia la empece a escribir hace bastante, pero la persona que me había inspirado a escribirla se había ido de mi vida y dada la casualidad que ha vuelto y pues decidí seguirla XD**

**Rated: M, para el que no lo sepa, contenido explicito, no solo sexual (Ok? Ok XD) **

**Es para que ustedes la disfruten, si no te gusta, simplemente deja de leer... valeeee**

**Y desde ahora digo...actualizare una vez por semana...máximo dos veces (Por el momento XD) Asi que actualizaría cada Lunes jejeje**

**Por cierto, esta historia no es como las demás, no escribiré POV (Punto de vista) pero ustedes sabrán quien narra por que les dejare pistas XD**

**Sin mas os dejo el primer capitulo...yo disfrute al escribirlo, así que disfruten.**

**Capitulo 1 Nunca digas Nunca**

Gritos llenaban el aire, hacía calor…mi alrededor se componía de una cama, una coqueta, un suelo salpicado de polvo y aquella puerta de fondo. Estoy sentada en una esquina, apoyada en la pared blanca y abrazada a mis piernas, sosteniendo entre mis manos a mi hermana dos años menor…y si yo tengo 7 años, ella solo tiene 5, a mi lado derecho mi primo de 9 años, me abrazaba de los hombros asustado, mientras los gritos atravesaban aquella puerta de madera fina.

-¡Nos han mentido!

-¡Habrá que sacarlos de aquí!

-¡No tenemos tiempo!

-¡Aun tenemos nuestro último barco!

-¡Solo queda "La reliquia" y para llegar abra que saltar del balcón!

Los gritos atravesaban la puerta logrando descolocarme por completo, yo solo era una niña asustada…nada más que eso, un miedo atroz que me atravesaba por completo…escuche golpes, gritos y de repente un disparo disipo todo el ruido, el lugar quedo en silencio y luego la puerta se abrió de golpe…allí en la puerta estaba una mujer, alta, esbelta, de cabellos grises casi blancos, vestida con una camisa fina y una larga falda azul marino, su mirada color almendra se poso únicamente en mi…

-Vamos chicos, hay que salir de aquí.- nos dijo entrando al lugar y tomando en brazos a mí hermana, me levante rápido y me agarre con fuerza a aquellas faldas que eran en esos momentos mi única fuerza.

-¿Y Papa?- le pregunte a mi abuela sin soltar su falda, mientras mi moreno primo se agarraba de mi en busca de un punto confiable.

-El…no puede venir ahora.- me contesto mi abuela dándome un beso en la frente.

-Ahora hay que irnos.- y salimos de aquel cuarto, la sala y cocina estaban desiertas y en silencio pero mientras nos acercábamos al balcón de la casa se escuchaban gritos, y ruidos, como cuando disparas y te devuelven el disparo.

-Chicos, tenemos que saltar…confiad en mi.- me dijo mi abuela mientras salíamos al balcón cuidadosamente y allí, al salir…pude contemplar aquel hermoso océano que se reflejaba a lo lejos…nuestro barco allí…siendo sujetado a tierra por una cuerda gruesa…pero el hermoso paisaje era destruido por el ruido de disparos…mi abuela le tendió a mi primo mi hermana y este la tomo en brazos.

-Salta…y navega lejos de aquí…cuida a tus primas, y muéstrales el camino.- le dijo mi abuela a mi primo mientras una lagrima le rodaba por su mejilla…los gritos iban en aumento, mi abuela iba a entrar nuevamente a la casa pero yo le sujete de la falda…

-Abuela… ¿A dónde vas? ¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte confundida, ella extendió su mano y me acaricio los cabellos castaños.

-Hermione…mi pequeña inteligente, voy a… a salvaros…y ustedes…van a donde esas velas que han sido nuestra vida…os lleven…pero jamás olviden sus raíces…no nos olviden nunca.- y tras esas palabras me dio un beso en la frente.

-Harry…salta cuando el reloj marque las nueve…y cuida de tus primas…Hermione, háblale a Sara de su familia.- nos dijo mi abuela antes de volverse a girar y perderse en aquella puerta de madera fina.

Me fije en el enorme reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del balcón, eran las ocho y cincuentaiocho minutos…las manecillas del reloj seguían girando con tal rapidez que por un momento pensé que mis ojos estaban creando ese movimiento…

-Saltad…- me dijo Harry, me subí sobre la baranda del balcón…la visión se me nublo por unos segundos al ver la altura, pero recordé las veces que mi padre había saltado desde allí…con confianza salte, me molestaron las rodillas al tocar la madera pero luego me levante y mire a Harry.

-Ven Harry…- le pedí en un grito bajo, el no tardo en saltar…pero a diferencia de mi cayo boca arriba sujetando a Sara para que no se hiciese daño, segundos después se levanto, me tendió a mi hermana y corrió hacia el timón.

-Allá queda una…- escuche un grito mientras me escondía con mi hermana en brazos, levante un poco la cabeza al tiempo que Harry arriaba las velas del barco y este comenzaba a moverse…y…la vi, vi como un disparo atravesaba la cien de mi abuela y ella caía al suelo de rodillas, dos rostros fueron los únicos que juro recordare siempre…un hombre de negros cabellos acompañado de otro hombre de cabellera rubia muy fina.

-¡Abuela!- me levante con un sudor frio recorriéndome la espalda, mis ojos abiertos enormemente, mis manos apretando las sabanas mientras jadeaba en busca de un aire que se escapaba de mi pecho.

-¡Hermione!- la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, Harry entro, los años le habían hecho madurar, ya no era aquel niño asustadizo, su cabello seguía siendo tan negro como antes, todavía sus ojos eran cubiertos por esos espejuelos circulares y en su frente estaba aquella cicatriz que se había echo a los 8 años, su cuerpo su había cambiado…claro ya tiene 22 años, mucho más alto que antes y maduro, pero por dentro solo era un niño en busca de amor.

-Calma…todo está bien.- me dijo Harry abrazándome con fuerza de los hombros y apretándome a su pecho, me agarre a él lo más fuerte posible y escondí mi rostro para que mis sollozos no fueran a despertar a mi hermana.

-Solo fue una pesadilla.- susurre alejándome de Harry, el asintió y se sentó frente a mí, observe sus ojos esmeralda y él me dedico una sonrisa mientras con las yemas de sus dedos me acariciaba las mejillas.

-Fue el sueño de siempre ¿Verdad?- me limite a asentir mirando las sabanas de aquella cama vieja en la que dormía.

-Tenemos que hablar de eso.- me dijo Harry levándose de la cama y parándose frente a la ventana para observar cómo salía el sol tras el horizonte.

-Hermione… ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto una voz mientras un cuerpo delgado aparecía en la puerta, me levante de la cama sin dejar de asentir y me acerque a Sara, mi hermana también había crecido, lo que antes era un bultito que cargábamos, ahora es una mujer de 18 años, sus cabellos también eran castaños como los míos, pero sus ojos eran un verde algo más claro que el de Harry.

-Si…estoy bien.- susurre abrazándola de los hombros, ella me miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todavía es temprano, ve a dormir.- le dije en un susurro.

-No tengo sueño...quiero escuchar lo que Harry quiere decirte.- me dijo mi hermana mirando a Harry, quien al escuchar su nombre se giro a mirarnos.

-Entonces habla Harry.- le pedí sentándome en la cama, mi hermana se sentó a mi lado y ambas centramos nuestra atención en Harry.

.

.

.

-Eso va contra lo que creemos Harry.- me levante de un salto del sillón mirando molesta a mi primo.

-No Hermione…solo vamos a recuperar lo que nos pertenece, vamos a vengar la muerte de nuestra familia.- me debatió mi primo parándose frente a mí con rostro serio.

-¿Recuerdas lo que decía mi madre Harry? Nunca se pierde lo que siempre te perteneció…aun cuando otro lo gobierne.- le debatí a Harry mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sus ojos esmeralda se calmaron levemente pero luego de unos segundos volvieron a ser chispeantes.

-Yo voy a recuperar nuestras tierras Hermione, voy a vengar a los nuestros.- me dijo mi primo dándose la vuelta.

-La venganza solo trae muerte Harry, solo vamos a lograr que nos maten a nosotros…- hable mientras lo abrazaba de los hombros.

-Quiero vengar la muerte de mi madre Hermione, no viviré en paz hasta que no lo haya hecho.- fue la contestación de mi primo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que decía tu madre?- le pregunte al moreno y el asintió mirando al suelo.

-Deja la venganza a manos de Dios, el tendrá el castigo adecuado para cada persona.- le susurre mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

-Yo ya no creo en Dios, ya no creo en ese Dios de justicia, no creo que mis problemas se arreglaran solos…quiero hacer justicia por mis propias manos Hermione, y lo voy hacer…con o sin ti.- y tras decir eso Harry se alejo unos pasos, me quede mirando el suelo y mordiéndome el labio nerviosa.

-No quiero hacer esto Harry, no quiero volver allá…nada va a salir bien.- susurre levantando la mirada al terminar la oración.

-Nos vamos a camuflar Hermione, les vamos a atacar de espalda.- la voz de Harry se había vuelto fría al pronunciar esa frase.

-Odio destruir a alguien de espaldas, sabes que…mi padre me enseño a ir de frente.- susurre con un hilo de voz, intentando que mi primo entrase en razón.

-No podemos ir de frente, no hasta que tengamos nuestro ejército…- susurro Harry girándose a mirar la ventana, me gire hacia Sara…ella solo miraba un punto perdido en la sabana.

-¿Y cómo nos vengaremos según tu Harry? ¿Tienes algún plan?- pregunte con evidente sarcasmo

-Si…el rey tiene dos hijas…ambas herederas al trono…- me dijo Harry girándose a mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Eso es ruin Harry…ellas son inocentes, como tú y yo.- intente que entendiese mis razones pero el odio y rencor nublaba su vista y mente.

-Tal vez lo son, pero son hijas de nuestros enemigos.- susurro Harry sin mirarme

-¿Cuántos años tienen?- pregunte volviéndome a sentar.

-una tiene 16 y la otra 20.- me contesto Harry sin mirarme

-Harry, es más pequeña que Sara…es una niña.- le dije volviéndome a levantar.

-No me importa.- fue la nula contestación de mi primo.

-Harry…No entiendo que harás- susurre mordiéndome el labio.

-Pansy Parkinson, 17 años…la amiga más cercana de Ginny Weasley, la mocosa de 20…Parkinson es lesbiana puedes enamorarla y le sacaremos información y yo enamorare a Weasley. No le haremos daño a la mocosa de 16- me contesto Harry con una mirada cómplice…me quede pensativa.

-¿Recuerdan el lema de mama?- interrumpió Sara nuestra plática, hablando por primera vez.

Harry y yo nos giramos a mirarla, y nos quedamos en silencio.

-No destruyáis el árbol, por tener algunas hojas feas…arráncalo de raíz si ves que todas sus semillas son malas. A mama nunca le gusto la guerra…conmigo no cuenten, os acompañare, pero no peleare contra nadie.- nos dijo Sara saliendo del cuarto.

-Voy a hablar con ella.- susurre saliendo tras Sara, intentando alcanzarle, entre a su cuarto y la vi sentada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, donde se podía deslumbrar la salida del sol. Camine hasta sentarme junto a ella.

-Sabes…mama te quería mucho, decía que eras su pequeña pepita…no quiero hacer esto, pero no puedo dejar solo a Harry.- susurre mirando las sabanas mientras mis ojos se nublaban con las lagrimas pesadas que querían escapar.

-No me gustan las guerras, además…por Dios son unas niñas…las vais a hacer polvo…le vais a arruinar la vida.- me riño mi hermana con molestia.

-Lose…sé que son unas niña, pero Harry no va a entender razones, y no estará en paz…hasta que se haya vengado.- le dije a mi hermana acomodándome en la cama.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Realmente regresaremos a Roma?- me pregunto mi hermana.

-¿Odias Roma verdad?- le pregunte a mi hermana.

-No recuerdo como era…solo sus enormes murallas…de las que huimos.- me susurro mi hermana mirando la cama, la abrace de los hombros y justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y el cuerpo algo delgado pero estirado de Harry entro.

-Partiremos esta tarde…voy a preparar nuestro barco.- me susurro Harry y luego volvió a salir.

-Estamos a mediados de siglo 20… ¿Por qué no lo dejamos así? Solo vamos a conseguir más muertes.- me dijo Sara abrazándome.

-te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe, nos iremos a vivir muy lejos de Roma…y visitaremos todos esos lugares que querías visitar.- le susurre con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para hacer todo eso Hermione…a veces las cosas no terminan bien…- fue la contestación de mi hermana.

Me quede pensativa, dirigiendo mis ojos al sol saliente antes de levantarme de la cama…

-Voy a ayudar a Harry con el barco…- susurre antes de salir, mientras caminaba hacia el barco mis pensamientos volaron hacia Roma, aquel lugar al que no deseaba regresar, no es que recordara mucho sobre Roma, pero aun recordaba la manera en que tuvimos que escapar de allí, recuerdo como mataron a mi abuela, y no quiero volver a vivir eso.

-Harry…- susurre saliendo de la casa, la puerta de madera vieja rechino cuando la abrí, frente a mi apareció aquel paisaje que conocía desde pequeña, aquel que tanto me gustaba, ese que era como un santuario para mi…mis zapatillas negras se enteraban en la arena, a lo lejos podía contemplar la playa, un pequeño puente de madera oscura, y allí estaba "La reliquia" sujetada por una cuerda para que no comenzara a navegar, aquel viejo barco que había pertenecido antes a mis padre, y antes de ellos a mis abuelos y así sucesivamente.

El barco era viejo, eso no podía negarse…pero quien lo viera, más que decir que era un barco viejo, diría que era un barco antiguo, su bandera era blanca, sin nada pintado en ella…simbolizando la paz, la paz que habíamos pedido, por la que nuestros padres habían muertos, no tengo todo claro…pero para mí, eso significaba, que nuestros padres, no habían querido ir a la guerra…sino que los habían obligado.

Salte dentro del barco, el cual se movió, Harry estaba sentado frente a un mapa cerca del timón…parecía pensativo, estudiando las posibilidades, había visto ese rostro en el día tras día, noche tras noche, cada vez que me sentaba en la cama a leerle un cuento a Sara y lo veía a él sentado a lo lejos mirando su tan querido mapa, igual de viejo que el barco, igual de antiguo…igual de cuidado.

-Harry… ¿Crees que podamos?- le pregunte apretando ligeramente las cejas, caminando hacia él hasta pararme frente al timón, Harry no levanto la cabeza, seguía completamente concentrado en su mapa, tranzando líneas tan claras que parecían invisibles a mis ojos, pero a los suyos…para sus ojos, esas eran las líneas más visibles del mundo.

-Vamos a hacerlo Hermione, recuperaremos lo que nos pertenece.- me susurro Harry acomodándose un mechón de su rebelde cabello negro hacia atrás, para luego acomodarse sus antejos y seguir con la vista clavada en aquel mapa tan importante para él, para mí, para nuestra familia.

Me gire hacia el mar que se deslumbraba en la lejanía, como si al navegar el mar se acabara en cierto punto, pero yo sabía que no era así, porque estamos a mediados del siglo 20 y todos sabemos que la tierra no es cuadrada como antes se decía. Sujete el timón con mis delgadas manos, el viento balanceo mi cabello con cariño mientras mis ojos acariciaban las nubes azules, blancas, hermosas a mis ojos.

Podía sentir la tranquilidad que el océano siempre era capaz de brindarme, la felicidad que me llenaba el pecho, el azul siempre había sido mi color favorito, porque me recordaba las nubes, me recordaba el mar, me recordaba el aroma que llenaba mis fosas cuando estábamos por llegar a una nueva tierra. Sin soltar el timón me gire a mirar a Harry, mi primo, un hermano…no me gustaba verlo así, con tanta sed de venganza, con tanto odio en el pecho.

-Ve empacando las cosas Hermione, por favor.- me pidió en un susurro Harry mientras sus ojos seguían descansando en el mapa, los espejuelos le caían por el puente de la nariz dándole aquel aspecto de hombre estudiado, aquel aspecto que yo conocía tan bien, sabía que lo que planeaba era algo grande, algo bien estructurado, sabía que…Harry tenía todo planeado, que nada podría salir mal…acaso había manera de que algo saliera mal teniendo a un tan buen maestro…imposible.

Aunque…Nunca digas Nunca…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado y no os olvidéis de dejarme un comentario en el box de abajo para dejarme saber su opinión..algo que debe mejorar, etc...besos al que lee...al primer RR le dedico el próximo cap XD jajaja

CONMENTEN! PAZ Y AMOR XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por todo el tiempo sin subir cap, he tenido problemas familiares y no había podido conectarme perhaya estoy de regreso! **

**Asi que aire actualizando poco a poco todas mis historias, este cap ya lo tenía echo por eso lo subo tan rápido. Jejeje**

**en el CAP anterior dije que dedicaría este capítulo al primer comentario y...el primer comentario fue...tantantan...monse**

**Asi que este capítulo va dedicado a monse...que lo disfrutes guapa. **

**BipolarJL: ¿Enserio te gusto el capítulo? Jeje es bueno saber que te haya gustado y espero que este nuevo sea de tu agrado :). Nuevamente un disculpa enorme por la tardanza, no había tenido forma de actualizar. Espero que estés bien, Saludos**

**Thestral212: jeje si fue intenso el primer capítulo jeje, seguramente tienes muchas ideas de lo que puede que pase y seguro que acertas una jejeje Espero que este cap te guste guapa y de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza. Besos**

**Qua: es bueno saber que te gusto y es un halago saber que el primer fic que leíste fue mil :) jeje Siento mucho la tardanza y prometo no tardar tanto en el próximo. Saludos y que disfrutes el capítulo. **

**Riverche: Jejeje tienes muchas ideas en tu mente, puede ser que Harry se haya confundido de información...lo verás más adelante jejeje quiero pedirte una disculpa por el retraso pero no había tenido forma de actualizar. ¿El CAP dedicado al último RR emmm jajaja? Creo que no era así pero que sepas que el CAP se lo dedicó a todos mis lectores en general :) Saludos**

**nuevamente disculpas por el retraso y aquí os dejo el capítulo. **

**Capitulo 2 Hasta la casa mas solida…se puede caer.**

El sol se alzaba imponente ante nosotros, sus penúltimos rayos, estábamos navegando…el viento frio me golpeaba con cariño, casi podía sentir como los vellos de mis manos se erizaban al sentir el viento, me quede cerca de Harry, quien sostenía el timón, yo observaba hacia el cielo, las gaviotas que cruzaban de vez en cuando esa inmensidad azul…me tenían más que embelesada, ellas eran una belleza, y el paisaje también lo era.

Gire el rostro y observe a Hermione, mi hermana mayor, ella estaba sentada leyendo un libro…no tengo que decirles que es una lectora compulsiva, porque ella realmente es más que eso, no hay un solo libro de casa que no haya pasado por esa cabecita, ella es mi ejemplo, es como una madre para mi, sus ojos tienen la misma dulzura que los de mama, el mismo brillo, como si en su mirada hubiesen miles de faroles…encendidos todo el tiempo.

Siempre la observo cuando tengo tiempo, me gusta mirarla, no solo porque encuentro en ella a la sustitución de mama, sino porque, la admiro mucho, admiro su valentía, su fuerza, su entereza, su confianza, su fidelidad, esa manera que tiene de hacer ver las cosas…me recuerda lo que es ser un Granger, lo que es gobernar Roma, porque ella seria la gobernante perfecta, la perfecta sustituta al trono del que antes había sido mi padre, el que ahora estaba muerto.

No recuerdo mucho de la guerra, solo algunos gritos que se quedaron marcados en mi mente, pero si recuerdo las sonrisas de mi madre y las veces que mi padre me llevo sobre sus hombros a mirar las estrellas…y me decía que pidiera un deseo y yo siempre contestaba la misma frase "Yo quiero una estrella, papa" recuerdo que siempre le decía eso y él siempre respondía lo mismo "Tu eres una estrella, así que no puedo regalarte una."

Cuando era niña, eso me hacía sentir un poco triste…porque realmente deseaba tener una estrella, pero, cuando crecí, y entendí el significado de aquella oración, supe que mi padre me estaba diciendo que yo era igual de brillante que esas estrellas para él y que por eso no necesitaba lo que ya tenía en mi…no necesitaba el brillo de las estrellas porque contaba con mi propio brillo.

Esa es una de las razones por la cual quiero tanto a Hermione, porque, cada noche…mientras crecíamos, ella no me quito mi sueño, me llevaba sobre los hombros a veces y otras veces de la mano, pero siempre me llevaba a ver las estrellas, cada noche, sin falta alguna, nos sentábamos a la orilla de la playa, en la oscuridad y yo señalaba las estrellas y le decía "Quiero una estrella, mama" y recuerdo que siempre sonreía y con un tono amoroso me decía "No necesitas una estrella, ya lo eres."

El ruido de las paginas me regreso a la realidad, Hermione está moviendo una página con insistencia, como si no supiera si pasarla o no, la conozco bien, es un tip nervioso, lo hace siempre que quiere hacer una pregunta, finge leer pero no lee, solo está pensando, en si debe preguntar o no, la conozco casi como a mí misma, somos una parte de la otra, siempre hemos sido muy unidas.

-Si tenemos suerte, en dos días llegamos a Roma.- la voz de Harry hizo que dejara de mirar a Hermione y me girara a mirarlo a él, mi primo, el único Potter en el mundo, el único que queda, del depende su descendencia, el único…mi padre segundo, las paredes de casa…nuestro punto de apoyo, lo que nos mantuvo firmes y unidos.

Porque nosotros nos consideramos una casa, Harry es las paredes y Hermione el techo y yo…yo soy la puerta de entrada, tal vez no tiene mucho significado para vosotros, pero si lo tiene para mí. Las paredes, mantiene la casa en su lugar, el techo la cubre del sol, viento y cualquier cosa que pueda convertirse en un peligro y si no hay una puerta, puede entrar cualquiera a tu casa…somos como un trió complementario.

-No me gusta cómo se ven esas nubes Harry, creo que debemos tomar la próxima ráfaga de viento para avanzar más y llegar en un día a Roma…puede venir una tormenta en camino.- hablaba Hermione señalando las nubes que yo veía azules, pero ella veía más que eso, casi como si pudiera ver tras las nubes, notar que venía una llovizna, una tormenta o algo parecido…ella siempre está al pendiente.

-Claro Hermione, alisare las velas. ¿Me ayudas Sara?- a la mención de mi nombre, me gire a mirar a Harry y con una sonrisa asentí, tal vez no estoy de acuerdo con esto que harán, pero no por ello estaré molesta con Harry o con Hermione, son mi familia, y aunque no apoye sus decisiones siempre estaré con ellos…como decía, somos una casa, y si las paredes se caen, el techo también sede y arrastran consigo a la puerta.

-Claro…vamos a alizar esas velas.- dije con una sonrisa, me sorprendía la rapidez con la que Harry escalaba, como si conociera el barco de memoria, siempre podía amarar las velas sin siquiera fijarse en lo que hacía.

Luego de algunos minutos habíamos alisado las velas y el barco se movía con más rapidez, como bien había querido nuestra sabionda Hermione, siempre tan sabelotodo…mi querida hermanita algún día tendría que entender que hay un mundo fuera de sus libros viejos, perdón, libros antiguos como a ella le gusta que se les llamen, porque lo que es viejo para mi, para ella es antiguo y conservado…mi loca sabelotodo.

-Ya hace frio, Sara ve a dormir.- me dijo Hermione cuando la oscuridad había caído en el océano, el viento se había vuelto frio y fuerte, las nubes tan negras y las estrellas tan brillantes, ahora era Hermione la que sostenía el timón y Harry el que sentado observaba su mapa en silencio…mi mirada se detuvo en él, en su semblante serio, en su barbilla, en los espejuelos que se le resbalaban por la nariz…en esa mirada que me dedicaba siempre que quería decirme que le hiciera caso sin preguntar.

Muchas veces me había regalado esa mirada, la mirada de un padre, un padre cuando quiere decirle a su hija o hijo que lo que está haciendo está mal y que deje de hacerlo si no quiere un castigo. Harry siempre fue serio, los recuerdos que tengo en mi memoria sobre el, son los de un muchacho delgado que corría por el lugar en busca de alimento, un chico que robaba para alimentarnos.

En el pueblo que acabamos de dejar atrás, siempre nos llamaron ladrones, pero nunca pudieron comprobar nada. Pero era cierto, Harry robaba, pero eso solo fue por un tiempo a lo que conseguía trabajo para alimentarnos.

-A dormir Sara.- la voz de Harry me saco de mis meditaciones, levante la mirada, no sé cuando la había bajado, y allí estaba esa mirada dirigida a mí. Asentí y arrastre mis pies, me arrodille en el suelo y abrí la escotilla que me llevaría a la parte interior del barco…allí estaba más oscuro, por lo cual encendí una vela, no era el típico cuarto de un barco importante, solo contaba con una cama pequeña, una mesa, algunos papeles y una vela.

Con un suspiro me deje caer en la cama, y mis ojos se clavaron en la escotilla…podía escuchar las voces de Hermione y Harry susurrando, seguramente no queriendo que yo me enterara de lo que hablaban. Y seguramente ninguno dormirá, solo se preocupan porque yo duerma, sin importarles ellos mismo, siempre fue así, se quitaban el pan de la boca para que yo pudiese comer. Y Hermione era la primera en decir que no tenía hambre cuando solo quedaba comida para dos.

Escuchando sus voces fui cayendo en un sueño, en recuerdos oscuros, en miradas brillantes…pero solo recuerdo una cosa del sueño…un rostro, unos azules ojos y una cabellera tan rubia que enamoraba…el rostro de una mujer…aun cuando no tenía ni idea de quien seria esa chica en mi vida…algo me decía que sería alguien importante.

-¡Tierra a la vista Harry! – abrí los ojos al escuchar la voz de Hermione, me incorpore rápidamente, me estire y corrí hacia la pequeña escalera, abrí la escotilla y Salí…me recibió el aire mañanero, el azul del cielo, algunas gaviotas cruzando el cielo, y la sonrisa de Harry, quien miraba hacia Roma con una sonrisa…yo también había estado sonriendo, pero, a la vista de Roma, mi sonrisa se esfumo…ante mí, aquellos muros manchados con la sangre de mi familia, sangre que tal vez ya no se ve, tal vez ya no se huele, pero marcada está en la historia.

De esos muros de los que huimos hace mucho, esos muros que guardan nuestra historia, nuestra paz y nuestros odios, nuestros sueños y nuestras guerras, nuestra sangre y nuestra grandeza. Roma, tan bendita y tan maldita, tan manchada y tan hermosa, Roma… ¿Podría verse en la historia lugar más antiguo y hermoso? Cada muro y cada esquina, un recuerdo que perdido esta en mi memoria…Mi tan aborrecido Roma.

-Que recuerdos.- escuche susurrar a Harry mientras su ojos verdes recorrían el lugar con anhelo…es su hogar, lo extrañaba, aun cuando allí haya muerto toda nuestra historia…Roma siempre será el inicio de nuestras raíces, el inicio de nosotros.

-Toma el timón Harry, quiero verlo desde más arriba.- le dijo Hermione a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, el moreno tomo su lugar y vi como mi hermana subía hasta la parte más elevada del barco a observar desde la altura aquel lugar del que habían huido. El viento movía el cabello castaño de mi hermana, su sonrisa se había ensanchado y su ropa era también golpeada por el viento, aquellas capas y capas, la camisa ancha y los pantalones que sujetaba con una cinta, todo se movía al compas del viento…todo excepto el pañuelo rosa que tiene amarado siempre al cuello.

Al verlos no puede evitar sonreír yo también, al ver las sonrisas en sus rostros, la felicidad en sus ojos, ellos son felices, y si ellos lo son, yo también lo soy. No tardamos en bajar del barco y dejarlo anclado. Un hombre corpulento, algo joven y desaliñado dijo que era el cuidador del puerto, Harry se quedo hablando con él y Hermione y yo comenzamos a caminar por el lugar.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunte a mi hermana rompiendo el silencio, el sonido del mar seguía junto a nosotras mientras caminábamos por el puerto, al igual que el ruido de algunas aves, y las murallas de Roma se alzaban cada vez más cercanas. Hermione giro el rostro y me miro fijamente a los ojos antes de mirar hacia delante nuevamente.

-Nada…es solo que…esto ha cambiado mucho.- fue la contestación de Hermione, y nuevamente aquel silencio que yo jamás había disfrutado pero que en estos momentos no tengo manera de cambiar.

-Hasta el aire es diferente…- susurro mi hermana, casi no la oigo pero con algo de suerte logre escucharla. Camine en silencio junto a ella, pensando al igual que ella, teniendo en mi mente muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero no teniendo forma alguna de comenzar mis preguntas.

POV Harry

El cuidador del puerto me hizo muchas preguntas, de lejos se notaba como desconfiaba de todo aquel que llegara de repente, sin ser anunciado. Pero logre engañarle, le mostré unas identificaciones falsas…nuestros nuevos nombres, mejor dicho apellidos…Los Casera…si, no es un apellido muy común, tampoco muy hermoso, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Bienvenido a Roma, Harry.- me dijo el joven con una sonrisa amistosa, teniéndome la mano, tome su mano…sintiendo una repulsión en el estomago al imaginar que tal vez, la sangre que corría por esa mano, era la misma sangre de las personas que habían asesinado a mis padres, pero disfrace mi desagrado con una sonrisa y me despedí.

-Que disfruten su estadía.- me dijo sonriendo mientras yo me alejaba a largos pasos de allí, me acomode la camisa azul, que al ser demasiado grande se me resbalaba por el hombro derecho, y respire el aroma…olía a nuevo, a cemento, a piedra, a felicidad, a llanto y tristeza…tal vez solo es mi interior el que siente esos olores, porque son demasiados sentimientos encontrados los que siento al volver a pisar este lugar.

Roma, tan hermosa, el lugar perfecto, Roma tristeza y guerras, llanto y paz, alegría y odio…mi maldito Roma, mi tan amado y amargo Roma. ¿Cómo amar y odiar tanto un lugar? Mientras caminaba buscaba a mis hermanas con mi mirada, las vi a lo lejos, paradas bajo un árbol, dándome la espalda. Apresure mi paso hacia ellas, pero tropecé torpemente con un cuerpo, la persona cayo sentada ante la fuerza...

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte sin fijarme y segundos después mi rostro se encontró de frente con un rostro pálido, una sonrisa que nunca llegare a describir y una cabellera rubia con hermosos risos que le caían por los hombros.

-Si…estoy bien.- contesto la joven con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acomodaba la camisa.

-Lo siento, no te vi.- declare con incomodidad.

-No te apures, me pasa a menudo.- contesto ella con un tono relajado, y en ningún momento hizo el intento de borrar de su rostro su sonrisa. Me quede callado, no sabía que decir, no sabía si debía decir algo, me sentía como pez fuera del agua.

-Tengo que irme, me llamo Luna.- y tras esas palabras la chica se alejo de mí, pude escuchar que tarareaba algo mientras se alejaba tan tranquilamente. La seguí con la mirada mientras se alejaba y luego hice mi camino hacia donde estaban Hermione y Sara…las observe a distancia, las quería más que a mi propia vida…eran mis hermanas, casi las querría como si fuesen mis hijas.

Mis ojos se centraron en mi querida Hermione, tan fuerte y decidida, su cabello moviéndose con el viento, Hermione había sido más que una prima, había sido mi guía, la persona que me abrazaba cuando tenía miedo, la persona con la que podía pasar horas y horas hablando…o simplemente compartiendo un extenso silencio, Hermione es lo más cercano a una madre para mi…siempre supo lo que teníamos que hacer, siempre pensando las cosas en frio, jamás cometió una locura, porque según ella no quería arriesgarnos. A veces la miro y me pregunto cuándo va a aparecer el príncipe azul que la rescate de su soledad, la saque de sus libros y meditaciones y la traiga al mundo real.

Mis ojos viajaron de Hermione a Sara en mini-segundos, nuestro tesoro, nuestra niña…aquel bultito que tanto habíamos cargado, a la que le habíamos secado las lagrima y visto creer… ¿Cómo se convirtió en toda una señorita de la noche a la mañana? Tan parecida a Hermione y tan diferente a la vez, nuestra alegría, la vida llenaba cada poro de su cuerpo, sus bromas contantes que nos hacían pasar con mas relajación nuestros días…y esa sonrisa que siempre nos regalaba…pero que hoy no ha dejado salir mucho…algo me dice que ella no quería venir aquí.

Tal vez estoy siendo un poco egoísta al arrastrarla conmigo en esta venganza…pero si no le pido ayuda a ellas que son mi familia… ¿A quién se la pediré? Además yo jamás permitiría que algo les pasara…ellas son mi vida.

-Chicas…Busquemos dónde hospedarnos.- les dije rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellas, ambas se giraron hacia mí, Hermione arrastro su mirada al pueblo que podíamos vislumbrar en la lejanía y Sara se limito a dedicarme una sonrisa y asentir.

-¿Y las maletas?- me pregunto Hermione mirando hacia el barco.

-Busquemos un lugar donde hospedarnos primero, luego venimos a buscar nuestra ropa, están seguras…no preocupes Hermione.- le dije con una sonrisa a mi hermana, ella miro nuevamente hacia el barco, pero luego asintió, como siempre, creyendo en mis palabras con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos.- y tras esa frase, susurrada por Sara, los tres juntos comenzamos en silencio nuestro ascenso hacia aquel pueblecillo que se veía a lo lejos.


	3. Chapter 3

NUEVO CAP

AlexiaPotterHead: sii regrese, estaba muy perdida jejeje Qe bueno que te guste la historia, ya tengo la actualización y espero que la disfrutes, besos guapa y saludos.

Monse: ¡Holaa! Qué bueno que te guste la historia y pues es bueno saber que te gusta como escribo, mejoro con el tiempo ya que mi sueño es poder escribir un libro algún día jeje(Ese es mi segundo sueño jeje) besos guapa y que disfrutes el CAP.

Leyla Dniz: yes, estoy bien y mi familia también jeje ya continuo y mis otras historias también (unas antes que otras jeje) besos guapa y espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

BipolarJl: ¿En realidad te gusto? Jeje es bueno saber que quieres leerlo sin que nada te interrumpa, significa que estoy mejorado jejeje definitivamente Harry fue egoísta, pero gracias a el se desarrollaran muchos acontecimientos que serán para beneficio de nuestras protagonistas. Besos guapa.

Allen-Walker: que bueno que te parezca interesante la historia y ten por seguro que continuaré rosas mis historias jeje (algunas antes que las otras) espero q te guste el CAP y besos guapa.

**EXTRAÑOS ENCUENTROS**

Capitulo 3

Han pasado dos horas desde que comenzamos a buscar un lugar dolonde dormir, lamentablemente la mayoría de los hoteles estaban ocupados y solo fuimos recibidos en un hotel de muy mala calidad, algo cansados decidimos buscar las cosas al día siguiente. Sara y Harry se quedaron hablando con la recepcionista sobre los precios, yo me acerque a la puerta del hotel a contemplar los muros que se levantaban por todas partes, las personas andando de un lado a otro, los puestos de comida cerrados…dirigí mi mirada achocolatada hacia el cielo y contemple su oscuridad…ni una sola estrella se podía ver, todo era producto de los enormes focos que alumbraban el lugar.

Entonces mi mirada vio un castillo en la lejanía, me acomode un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y me gire completamente hacia la vista de aquel imponente castillo, los faroles eran visibles aun a esta distancia…eran como una llama encendida en la oscuridad del pueblo.

-Lindo… ¿No? Cuantos matarían por vivir allí.- una voz a mi costado derecho hizo que me girara algo asustada, encontrándome con una tez clara y una sonrisa resplandeciente. Era un hombre alto, no sabría definir el color de sus cabellos, pero se notaba que era un cabello suave y tenia un tono peculiar al hablar español. Entonces fui consciente de sus palabras…cuantos matarían por vivir allí…la contestación es...Mataron a una familia entera por vivir allí.

-Si…muy hermoso.- susurre y mire nuevamente al castillo.

-Me llamo Víctor…Víctor Krum.- se presento el joven, me volví a girar hacia el e intente disimular una sonrisa.

-Hermione…Hermione Casera.- conteste extendiéndole una mano, él la tomo con educación pero una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro, seguramente al escuchar mi apellido algo extraño y sin clase.

-Her-mio-ne.- intento de decir con mucha dificultad…solté una risa ante su tono, el también sonrió y se rasco tímidamente la nuca.

-Lo siento…no estoy acostumbrado a nombres Ingleses…soy Búlgaro.- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía con una pose que me pareció un intento de conquistarme.

-ummm…claro, emm…me tengo que ir, pero gusto en conocerte Krum.- y comencé a alejarme tras esas palabras, pero él me sujeto de la mano y me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Volveré a verte?- me pregunto con tono galante, estuve a punto de rodar los ojos.

-SI vives en este hotel, lo más probable es que me veas a menudo.- le dije con un guiño antes de volver a dirigir mis pasos hacia donde Harry y Sara seguían conversando con la recepcionista del hotel, una chica delgada y de cabellera algo oscura.

-Bienvenidos.- fue lo único que escuche decir al llegar junto a Harry y Sara y vi como le daban la llave de, al parecer, una habitación…Sara me dedico una sonrisa, un intento de decirme que todo estaba y estaría bien por el momento, en cambio la mirada algo perdida de Harry me decía que algo no estaba saliendo como él lo había planeado, y esto es el comienzo de esta venganza sin sentido alguno.

-Subamos, ya es tarde.- fueron las palabras de Harry y todos subimos hacia la habitación. El cuarto, como yo imaginaba, no era gran cosa…pero estamos acostumbrados vivir de esa forma así que no me sentí decepcionada. Con mis ojos rastree el suelo de madera, la lámpara que colgaba en el techo, alguno que otro candelabro, dos camas perfectamente ubicadas, sabanas no muy llamativas pero suficiente para dormir y una ventana…una ventana con vista al castillo…cuantos matarían por esa vista.

-Es hermoso…- le escuche susurrar a Sara mientras se paraba frente a la ventana y observaba el castillo, mire a Harry quien me miro y luego se sentó en la cama a tocarse el cabello, luego saco una pequeña libreta sin apenas paginas y comenzó a garabatear lo que me parecieron números. Me acerque hacia Sara y coloque una mano en su hombro. Desde este punto el castillo era claramente visible, la extensa grama, los portones altos, la puerta de cara madera, los muros tan fuertes, pero mi mirada se paro en una ventana abierta, una fina cortina dejaba ver la silueta de un cuerpo, pero por la lejanía parecía borroso…

-Vivir ahí…seria un sueño hecho realidad.- le escuche susurrar a Sara antes de bajar la cabeza hacia el suelo…

-Como princesas…- volvió a susurrar amargamente, coloque una mano en el hombro de mi hermana y la otra la lleve a su barbilla para que me mirara, ella levanto lentamente el rostro y centro su mirada en la mía con algo de amargura…acomode bien las palabras que le diría y no deje de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

-Sara…tu eres una princesa…no necesitas un castigo, ni trajes elegantes, no necesitas una corona que afirme lo que eres…porque en el interior…sigues siendo una princesa…nuestra princesa…mía, de Harry, de nuestros padres.- le dije acariciándole la mejilla con todo el cariño que me fue posible, ella dejo salir una sonrisa y me abrazo…

-Sara…tú no eres una princesa…- la voz firme de Harry hizo que ambas nos giráramos hacia él, apreté el ceño sin entender porque decía eso mi moreno primo.

-Tú eres una diosa…una reina…un pedazo de cielo.- y pocas veces en mi vida había escuchado a Harry hablar de esa manera, y en dos zancadas el moreno había abrazado con fuerza a Sara, los contemple emocionada, los dos tesoros de mi vida, mis hermanos, verlos allí abrasados, se sentía como estar en casa, rodeados del mar, con Harry mirando su mapa, Sara bailando y saltando y yo leyendo.

-Ahora hay que descansar…mañana será un día largo, y todavía tenemos que lograr que entres a las mismas clases de Parkinson, Hermione.- me dijo Harry mirándome serio, asentí sin muchas ilusiones, sintiéndome la peor persona por lo que voy a hacerle a la pequeña de apenas 17 años.

-¿Clases de que Harry?- pregunto Sara sentándose en la cama.

-Clases de piano, Sara.- contesto Harry mientras se dejaba caer en una de las camas, mire a Sara y esta me dedico una mirada algo decepcionada antes de arrastrarse hasta la otra cama y dejarse caer allí sin hacer ningún ruido, me quede de pie, mirando hacia el castillo en silencio…no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando me gire note que mis hermanos estaban dormidos.

Arrastre mis piernas hasta donde estaba Sara y me deje caer con cansancio, me quede acostada observando el techo y escuchando la respiración de Sara…hasta que cai dormida sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello. Un ruido a mi costado hizo que abriera los ojos, algunos rayos juguetones de sol me golpearon en los ojos, cerre los ojos y los volvi a abrir.

-Buenos días…- escuche la voz de Harry, me sente rápidamente en la cara y me gire a mirar a Sara, quien seguía dormida tranquilamente, volvi a girar el rostro y vi a Harry sentado en una silla, el me miro y luego me hizo un gesto de cabeza para que me acercase a el, Sali de la cama sin hacer ruido y me acerque a Harry…el me tendio un papel.

-Tus clases son de 4 a 8.- me dijo señalándome con la vista el papel, suspire y me gire a mirar hacia la ventana.

-¿Cuánto cuestan las clases?- le pregunte seria, el se giro a mirar hacia la ventana también y luego dejo salir una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por eso Hermione.- me contesto Harry y dejo de mirarme para centrar su atención en la libreta que había tenido entre sus manos, yo me di media vuelta y mire el reloj de la habitación…8:47…con un suspiro me dirigí hacia la puerta del baño, diez minutos después Salí del baño, Harry seguía en la misma posición así que me dirigí a la puerta de salida.

-Hermione… ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto Harry aun sentado en la silla de vieja madera, yo ya había colocado mi mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando el pregunto, así que me gire a mirarle y señale con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Voy a comer algo.- me limite a contestar, el asintió y segundos después abandone nuestra habitación, cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi, cuando la puerta se cerro no pude evitar dejar salir un suspiro, me acomode el cabello y comencé a caminar hacia afuera del hotel a ver si encontraba un puesto, barato, donde comerme algo.

Pase por algunos puestos, observando el lugar atentamente, en la mañana parecía lleno de vida, las personas riendo, conversando o simplemente vendiendo tranquilamente, los niños y niñas corriendo de un lado a otro...se veían tan felices. De cierta manera los envidiaba, pero no era a ellos directamente, envidiaba la suerte que tenían: yo hubiese querido crecer aquí...con mi familia.

-Nos volvemos a ver castaña...- cierto tono búlgaro me sorprendió, me gire y me encontré con Víctor ...el chico me dedicó una sonrisa, algo me hacia sentir un poco incómoda junto a el...jamás ningún chico había reparado en mi, en parte porque al ver a Harry salían huyendo.

-Buenos días, Víctor.- le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa amable, el entero sus manos en sus bolsillo, vestía de diseñador...conocía muy bien ese tipo de ropa aún cuando nunca había comprado ropa cara...bueno...cuando era niña mi familia si compraba de esa ropa...y lo bien aprendido nunca se olvida.

-¿Ya desayunaste? Porque yo voy a hacerlo ahora y si quieres...- comenzó a decirme nerviosamente l búlgaro mientras paseaba sus manos por su cabello con ese tip nervioso que al parecer tenía en las manos.

-Emmm...no lo se Victor...yo...- no había terminado de excusarte cuando el chico me había tomado de la mano y me había casi arrastrado hacia un restaurante que seguramente costaba mucho más que mi vida.

-Yo invito.- me dijo Victor con una sonrisa mientras me agarraba la silla para que me sentada, me senté y el se sentó frente a mi. El restaurante estaba medio lleno, chicos, muchachas, ancianos, todos disfrutaban entre sonrisas y conversaciones: mi mirada se detuvo en un chica...no se porque o con que razón pero...sólo la observe por algunos minutos: aparentaba 16 años y tenía el cabello azabache a la altura de las caderas; estaba sentada aburrida junto a un señor de edad avanzada.

-¿Que desean?- una mesera no tardo en acercarse a nuestra mesa, luego de pedir lo que queríamos un silencio se instaló entre ambos, yo miraba por el lugar y Víctor no sacaba los ojos de mi; era un poco acosante realmente.

-La mejor amiga del hijo del rey sentada justo dos mesas después de nosotros, seguro que nunca la habías visto.- inicio Víctor una conversación que por algunos minutos me costo entender.

-¿La amiga del joven Weasley?- interrogue algo confundida, buscando con la mirada dos mesas después de nosotros, volví a ver a la joven de negra cabellera, seguía recostada con aburrimiento en su silla mientras esperaba su desayuno.

-No, ¿cómo que amiga de los Weasley? Dile eso a los Malfoy y te sacaran de Roma.- me sorprendieron las palabras de Víctor, pero, ¿Harry se había confundido de información? No eran los Weasley sino los Malfoy.

-Claro...lo siento es que soy nueva aquí y creo que había escuchado el nombre equivocado.- me disculpe con una sonrisa, Víctor se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

-No importa, lo cierto es que los Weasley son bien conocidos pero no son los reyes, sino la señora y el señor Malfoy, quienes tienen un heredero único...este chico es muy amigo de la pelinegra que ves dos mesas hacia tras...se conocen desde niños, se dice que terminarán juntos, aunque, otras personas comentan que ambos jóvenes tienen sólo algo en común: son desviados.- comento Víctor mientras se acomodaba el cabello, me quede en silencio procesando la información que me estaba proporcionando el búlgaro...¿A que se refería exactamente al decir desviados?

-¿Desviados? ¿Qué quieres...?- antes de que terminase mi pregunta la mesera llego a servirnos el desayuno, comenzamos a comer en completo silencio.

-Que a Parkinson no le gustan los hombres y a Malfoy no le gustan las mujeres, por eso se llevan tan bien.- me explico Victor con un tonito que en realidad no me agrado, como si odiase a ambos jóvenes, de la supuesta Parkinson no me sorprendia, pero si del otro joven ya que siendo hijo del rey sería muy juzgado si se descubriese que era así.

-Oh...realmente estaba muy mal informada...- comente dirigiendo mi mirada hacia aquella pelinegra que tenía un aire raro a su alrededor, no se...era extraña.

-¿Qué te sucede? Ya sabrás que existen muchos degenerados en este mundo, no debe sorprenderte que sean así.- me comento Víctor cortando su fruta con un cuchillo para luego comerla finamente.

Lo observe por unos minutos antes de llevar mi mirada hacia aquella pelinegra de la que me había hablado...sonreí al ver que había pedido un sándwich y que comía muy al estilo Granger, utilizando las manos y hasta chupandose los dedos, el hombre frente a ella le miraba algo indignado.

-No sucede nada, sólo que no esperaba eso del hijo del rey.- comente antes de comenzar a comer, tal vez fue cosa del destino, o tal vez fue porque le dije a Víctor que avanzara, pero cuando fui a salir del lugar estuve justo junto a Parkinson

Víctor se había detenido a hablar con el hombre que andaba con la pelinegra y yo me había parado junto a esta, en un movimiento de mi mano...nuestros dedos se rozaron, ella sintió el contacto a mi parecer porque se giró a mirarme, le sostuve la mirada y vi que sus ojos, de un verde casi negro, se llenaban de curiosidad.

-Le presento a Hermione, señor Parkinson, es una amiga.- le escuche decir a Víctor, salude al hombre cortésmente.

-Un placer señorita, no le había visto nunca por acá...Soy Francisco Parkinson, y ella es mi hija Pansy.- me dijo el hombre con un gesto amable, sino lo odiase tanto hasta me hubiese caído bien.

-Un placer...- saludo la pelinegra mientras me miraba de arriba a bajó, una chica rica con inclinaciones raras, vamos que sí eres chica la lógica dice que te tienen que gustar los chicos. ¿Habrá leído ella algún cuento de princesas? Porqué en todos enseñan que existe un final feliz, pero sólo cuando encuentras a la persona ideal...además siempre es una chica y un chico...¿Cuándo se han visto dos princesas?

-Ya que te veo Víctor, te pensaba enviar una invitación para que asistas al teatro Calamidades, Pansy saldrá como actriz principal...aún no sabemos de que trata la historia pero os enteraréis cuando vayáis...ya sabes como es Pansy...nunca nos cuenta sus secretos.- le decía el hombre a Víctor, yo escuchaba todo en silencio.

¿Asi qué le gustaba actuar? Se le notaba en el rostro lo que daba, no era una chica fácil, pero tampoco era mala persona, si le gustasen los hombres sería una chica completamente normal. Si, lose, sueño homofobica...pero..a mi siempre me han dicho que la princesa fue echa para el príncipe ¿Acaso puede ser diferente? El solo hecho de pensarlo, me asusta, aunque la tengo que seducir para llegar a Draco Malfoy y así poder destruir el imperio Malfoy, porque al enemigo no se le pelea de frente...se le destruye desde las entrañas.

-Y también le daré un boleto a tu amiga...- hablo el señor Parkinson tendiéndome un boleto.

-A Pansy le encantara verlos allí, no se retracéis la obra es mañana a las siete de la noche.- El senor Parkinson comenzó a despedirse y mientras el le decía algunas cosas a Víctor yo aproveche para iniciar una charla con Pansy, aunque no sabía que decir.

-¿Así qué te gusta la actuación?- era lo único que se supone sabía de ella, no podía hablarle de otra cosa, si le mencionaba el piano ella sabría que había investigado sobre ella.

-En realidad mi pasión es el piano...tocar los acorde me hace feliz.- me dijo la pelinegra sorprendidome, su tono de voz era suave...y al hablar del piano el rostro se le iluminaba, se veía realmente feliz...esa en realidad era su pasión.

-¿En realidad? A mi también me encanta el piano...mejor dicho, empezare a tomar clases hoy en la tarde.-le dije entusiasmada, aunque en realidad el piano me importaba muy poco mi pasión era la lectura.

-¿De verdad? Yo tomo clases con el Señor Lupin ¿Y tu?- ahora si estaba entusiasmada, se nota que le apasiona el piano...no pude evitar mirar sus finas manos, con dedos finos y largos...seguro toca el piano muy bien...¿Porqué pensé eso? No lose, tal vez es porque ella se veía muy entusiasmada.

-Yo tambien tomo clases con el señor Lupin.- dije emocionada, aunque la realidad era que no sabía quien era el fulano ese ya que Harry había sido el que había arreglado todo, solo espero que no se haya confundido al igual que se confundió al hablar de los Weasley en lugar de los Malfoy.

-Vámonos Pansy.- interrumpió el señor Parkinson nuestra platica mirándome con una sonrisa fingida, pero en el fondo no la pudo disimular, no le gustaba que su hija me hablase de esa manera.

-Pues te veré a las cinco castaña...Seguro le caes genial al profesor Lupin.- me dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse con su padre.

-¿De qué hablaba?- me interrogo Víctor, el tono con el que preguntó no me gusto en lo absoluto; pero lo pase por alto, tenía que tenerlo de amigo.

-Nada, resulta que tomaremos clases de piano con el mismo profesor...una casualidad.- dije fingiendo que me sentía sorprendida, no lo estaba en lo absoluto.

-Claro...que...casualidad.- me dijo el chico Búlgaro.

-Tengo que irme Victor, gracias por el desayuno, ya nos veremos.- me despedí rápidamente y salí de allí, a lo lejos pude ver a los Parkinson caminando elegantemente, Pansy se cubría del sol con una hermosa sombrilla y su padre caminaba erguido. A mitades del siglo 20 ya no se veían a muchas personas con trajes, pero veo que Roma sigue su tradición, y me gusta...porque conserva un aire moderno pero antiguo.

-Hermione ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando, pero ya no importa...tengo que contarte algo.- me iré al escuchar la voz de mi hermana Sara, la encontré vestida con una camisa gruesa que amarada con un nudo dejaba a la vista todo su abdomen; siempre le he prohibido ese tipo de camisas, pero al parecer a ella no le importa.

-Si...estaba desayunando, ¿Tu ya lo has echo?- pregunte preocupada, sino tenía que conseguirle el desayuno a mi pequeña.

-Si...una señora amable me ha dado un pedazo pan...no se te olvide que con mi carita de santa me las de arreglar sola.- me dijo Sara con un guiño abrazandome de los hombros, y ambas nos giramos para caminar hacia las embarcaciones, pero Sara se había quedado inmóvil y trinca.

-Sara...¿Qué sucede hermana?- le pregunte preocupada girandome a mirarla,entonces vi que miraba embelesada hacia adelante, seguí su mirada y fui a parar en una chica pelirrubia con ojos azules que vestía un traje del mismo color de sus ojos.

¡Sara! ¿Qué ha sido eso coño?- le pregunte confundida cuando volvió en sí, ella me miro como sí no supies de lo que yo hablaba.

-¿Qué? Mejor vámonos.- me dijo, queriendo huir de lo que yo le diría.

-¿Porqué has mirado a esa rubia?- le pregunte andando detrás de ella, pero me estaba ignorando y cuando vine a darme cuenta la rubia apareció de la nada y tropezó con mi hermana.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó Sara con una cara de tarada que me sorprendió.

-No te preocupes...- le contesto la rubia con un finito francés.

-Emmm...no de verdad lo siento...no te vi.- según mis cálculos, una disculpa es suficiente...y según lo mucho que conozco a mi hermana ella no se disculpa ni siquiera una vez, siempre ha sido un poco orgullosa, y mírala, pidiendo disculpas no sólo una, sino dos veces.

-Ya te dije que no tienes porque disculparte, en todo caso soy yo la que tiene que pedir disculpas...me atravesé...lo siento es un instinto Delacour...siempre estamos metiéndonos en el medio.- bromeo la chica Rubio con una sonrisa hacia mi hermana.

-Claro...pero igual pude haber sido menos tosca al golpearte el brazo...¿No te lastime cierto?- ¿Mi hermana estaba preocupada por esa rubia? Tengo qué estar soñando, tiene que ser un sueño.

-Si, estoy bien...tengo que irme, pero...me llamo Fleur, y tu eres...- le dijo la rubia.

-Sara...Si me llamo Sara.- se presentó mi hermana con una sonrisita que me tenía muy sorprendida.

-Me encantaría volver a verte, ten...es un boleto para entrar a la obra "Tentaciones" es mañana a las siete, soy protagonista.- le dijo la chica a mi hermana antes de irse.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- le dije a Sara empujando la para que caminara, ella me dejo arrastrarla pero seguía mirando fijamente el boleto que aquella rubia le había dado.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan las chicas?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-Yo...no lo se...es sólo que...es la chica que yo había sonado Hemrione, ella es...la soñé cuando veníamos en el barco...y ahora el destino la pone frente a mi.- me dijo Sara con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Deja ver ese boleto?- le dije arrancándole el boleto d la mano, era el mismo que me había entregado el señor Parkinson, pero era confuso porque la rubia dijo ser protagonista, y la protagonista es Pansy...según dijo el señor Parkinson.

-Tengo otro boleto, me invito el señor Parkinson, creo que debemos ir...pero eso si Sara, te quiero lejos de esa rubia hasta que me digas si te gustan los hombres o las mujeres, porque a veces me vuelves loca.- le dije muy cabreada.

-Y si me decido por ambos, que aveces hay que probar.- me dijo con una sonrisa de esa que ella sabe siempre me hacen sonreír, y lo consiguió porque sólo pude reír y abrazarla de los hombros.

-Estas loca hermana...vamos a por nuestra ropa, hoy empiezan mis clases de piano y tengo a una mocosa, como tu, no, más linda que tu, que tengo que enamorar.- le dije bromista a mi hermana, aunque por dentro, me sentía miserable por hacerle eso a aquella pelinegra, y sentía un poco de miedo porque había algo en la mirada de aquella chica que me desarmaba...y yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero q os haya gustado el capitulo y si es así no se olviden de dejarme un RR para animarme jejeje besos a mis lectores, a los que dejan Review y a los que están en el anonimato. **


End file.
